


Where Are You?

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty gets caught in a nightmare that brings him back to the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by an anon:
> 
> _"Where are you?!"_

“Where are you?!” Ty shouted, looking around the big, vast emptiness around him. He saw nothing but miles and miles of sand, stretching as far as his eye could see in the darkness.

It was cold out here. Freezing, even, which was a stark contrast to the unbearable heat he fought against during the day.

Ty did what he could to navigate through the dark, but it was hard. He was disoriented, and cold, and edging towards a panic because Zane was gone. He’d been right there, just a few minutes ago, and now Ty couldn’t find him. Couldn’t see him, or hear him, or feel him anywhere near him.

“Zane, you son of a bitch, where the hell are you?!” He tried again, looking around frantically. He couldn’t lose Zane — couldn’t lose him in the desert. Ty had lost too much in the desert already.

The darkness surrounded him and despite being out in the wide open, Ty felt trapped. Trapped and alone, because Zane wasn’t there anymore.

And Zane had promised him he wouldn’t leave him alone in the dark.

“Zane, please. Where are you?” Ty was gasping now, and his legs no longer wanted to carry him, making him fall to his knees in the sand that was all too familiar in the most horrible ways. His eyes were slipping shut as he uttered one last plea. “Zane…”

Strong arms wrapped around Ty’s waist from behind, then, and his eyes shot open, eyes blurry and unfocused as he gasped for air. He could hear someone mumbling something, but he couldn’t make out what or who it was.

“Hey, Ty, come on, wake up.”

Zane’s voice finally broke through the haze that was Ty’s mind, and he suddenly recognised the familiar warmth seeping into his back, allowing Zane’s scent to embrace him and pull him out of the darkness.

“I’m right here, baby.” Zane was murmuring, his lips right by Ty’s ear as he slowly came out of whatever dark place he’d gotten stuck in. It hadn’t been a full-on flashback, but it had been worse than a nightmare, because he’d been back in the desert. But Zane had been there with him, and that was new.

Zane’s arms around him were strong and comforting, and he stayed where he was, wrapped around Ty as he waited for his husband to come back to him. It took a while – nearly ten full minutes – but eventually, Ty came back to himself and to reality enough to realise that he was safe, in his own bed, and his husband was right there, holding him together.

Because that’s what Zane did; held Ty together when he couldn’t do it himself.

“I was in the desert,” Ty whispered, and he was still struggling to get his breathing under control, and Zane continued to hold him. “I was in the desert, it was dark, and I couldn’t find you.”

He could feel Zane nodding against the back of his shoulder and his arms tightened where they were wrapped securely around Ty’s waist. He hadn’t noticed until now, but he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, with Zane’s legs stretched out on either side of him. He had no recollection of how he’d ended up in that position.

“I’m right, here, Ty. And so are you. Everything’s fine.” Zane promised, and Ty’s shoulders slumped, his body deflating back against Zane’s chest.

They were silent for a while, and Ty finally allowed himself to relax enough so he could regain control of his breathing and his heart could slow down to a less frightening pace. Zane’s forehead was resting against Ty’s shoulder, and Ty could have sworn his husband were rocking their bodies slightly from side to side.

It was ridiculous how much the small movement helped.

“Promise you’ll never let me go back to the desert.” Ty eventually whispered.

Zane straightened slightly at the statement, pulling Ty impossibly closer to his own body as he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin right below Ty’s ear.

“I wouldn’t let wild camels drag you back there.” He whispered, and the joke was so unexpected that Ty’s head whipped around to stare at his husband in shock. Then he barked out a laugh and slapped Zane’s bare thigh.

“Bad pun penalty.” He whined.

Zane grinned at him, cupped Ty’s chin with a hand and pulled him closer to slot their lips together. Ty deflated again, and it was if the amusement of the moment slipped away at the press of their lips.

When Zane whispered again, he was completely serious.

“I promise I’ll never let you go back to the desert.”

Ty kissed him again, and when he next fell asleep, he wasn’t dreaming of the desert.

All he could see was Zane.


End file.
